Reunion
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: rory x jess. set between season 6 and 7. fluff, i guess


Rory is a sophomore at Yale. In the middle of her doing extra classes, being a part of the newspaper team and managing to keep herself sane she was constantly running around and always craving caffine. She had finally found a piece of mind, reading a book on her couch back home when she heard a knock on the door. She answers it

"Hey" he smiled crookedly

"Jess what are you doing here?" She looked around urgently, out of default

"It's been a long while…" he said, ignoring her looking around.

"I know that, so I repeat, what are you doing here?"

He frowned. "I don't really know, I guess I just needed to see you."

"Why? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really bad, but my life has been a mess lately, i've been a mess."

Her eyes went wide. "Come in" she demanded and once he sat on her couch, "Talk. Tell me everything"

"Okay," he almost smiled "I had a job, or kinda, but my boss was a jerk, we argued and he fired me, i have been having a hard time ever since, then i met this girl... i really don't want to talk about it but lets just say that it didn't end really well. She made remember you all the time and that was too hard.." his voice trailed off.

She was surprised at how honest jess was being. She sat down next to him "Jess..."

"I know, you are probably with someone or something, like I said, I know it's been a while."

"Actually...I'm not." she cheeks reddened. "But I want to talk about your other problems. First things first, we need to get you a new job."

"Actually Rory, that's part of the reason why I'm here. I got a job at the bookstore. Here. At Yale."

"Oh. T-That's great jess" she stuttered.

"What? Do you don't want me here? I mean, if it gonna be so hard for you to see me every day, just say so, but please, tell me the truth."

"No Jess! It's fine. I really dont want you to feel like I feel like that, because I dont feel like that, why would i feel like that? I'm nothing but happy for you!" she rambled on, nervously.

"Are you sure? Is that how you really feel like?" an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

She took a deep breath. "Yes, Jess. I really don't want you to comprise your job because of me"

"Good…so I guess we are gonna see each other pretty often huh?" He said with a smile on his face.

She smiled back " I guess so"

He deeply looked at her and then he looked away. "Well, I have to go now…" he said nervously

"C-can't you stay?"

"Rory, I-I don't, I really…"

"Why?"

"Ok, I can stay, but in 40 minutes i will really have to go.."

She smiled, but the smile faded quickly. "I'm such a bad host! would you like anything to eat..or drink?"

He smiled - same old Rory. "It's not necessary but sure..I guess. Can I get a glass of water?" She sprung up and gave it to him

"Thanks." He smiled to her once more

"So, what's been new with you?" Jess asked her.

"Well, I broke up with Logan, since the last time you saw me." he smiled.

"I never liked that kid, he was always a jerk."

"Yeah, what about you, you said you were with someone?"

"Yeah." He said, flicking the hair out of his eyes, she felt bad, she could tell he didn't want to talk about this, but he went on. "She was amazing for a while, but then things just got too complicated…" he cleared his throat "...and it just didn't work out."

"I'm sorry about that" Rory said meekly

"Thanks.. I just, I don't want to think about it." his voiced changed to a higher tone and he gave her a smile. "So… what-anything new happening in your life? i mean besides the Logan thing."

"Umm..not much. I'm back at Yale, as you can tell. Just trying to graduate, I guess." she smiled

**"**I'm sure you are gonna make it through this."

She smiled, genuienly. "Thank you"

A couple of minutes later he had to leave to work and he was left - dazed and confused - he had a knack of just showing up, that Jess. He was truly a free spirit. Her smile quickly turned into a slight frown as she realized the truth — she wasn't over him. She didn't know if she could ever truly be.


End file.
